MY BOYXMY LOVE Chapter 2: Far Season
by zZzkarinezZz
Summary: Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see meI’ll continuously, continuously wait for you…


**MY BOYXMY LOVE by Karine Chen**

_**Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see me;**_

_**I'll continuously, continuously wait for you…**_

_**Chapter 2: Far Season**_

_**----June----**_

_**Amy: Sorry…I don't want to go out with anyone right now…**_

_**Amy and Brad stands outside the school building**_

_**Brad walks away…**_

_**It's been 3 months since I was dumped by Travis…right now, I don't want to find new love…**_

**_Kevin: The 6th…This is stupid! Amy is my stuff! he's on the tree by the way…_**

_**Amy: My….stuff?!**_

_**Amy: … --'**_

_**Amy: Kevin! I'm not your "STUFF"!!**_

_**Kevin: Come on! Amy! Don't you think calling me Kevin is kind of old?!**_

_**Amy!**_

_**Kevin jumps down…PERFECT LANDING!!**_

_**Kevin: You have to call me darling!! 3 Hmm…you look cute today too**_

_**Amy: Da…darling?! blush You…**_

_**Kevin: **_

_**Amy: YOU AND ME ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!**_

_**Kevin: Don't have to be shy! hugs Amy**_

_**Amy:!!**_

_**Amy: WHO'S SHY!!? Let me go!!**_

_**In class 1-C**_

_**Judy: Amy…weren't you called by that guy Brad from Class A?**_

_**Emma: And you rejected him? Like all the other guys…?**_

_**Emma: Then why is your face so scary…**_

_**Amy: Because!! Kevin is always playing with me!!**_

_**Judy: Is that why…okay…okay…**_

_**Emma: Then…where is Kevin now?**_

_**Amy: I BURIED HIM!**_

_**Meanwhile at a sandbox near the school…**_

_**Kevin: sigh Amy….**_

_**just like that…**_

_**Judy: I think he's serious about you!**_

_**Amy: THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL SERIOUS!?**_

_**Amy: MAD Who could just say those quotes without even blushing? MAD**_

_**Judy: Too bad there is… Don't get all mad!**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Judy: Amy?**_

_**Amy: blush Actually…I also think he's serious…**_

_**Judy: …**_

_**Amy: No matter how many times I reject him, he is probably the only one that can still say he "likes me"…**_

_**Amy: lost in thought of Travis But…right now…about liking someone…is kind of scary…**_

_**Judy: You're thinking again! hits Amy on the head**_

_**Amy: Huh?**_

_**Judy: That kind of guy dumped you, you might as well forget about him, and go find someone else already!**_

_**Amy: … Ow…**_

_**Amy: smiles Ya!**_

_**Kevin: … silently watching**_

_**After school at the entrance**_

_**Amy: Why…why can't I forget about him…?**_

_**Amy: It's like the promise with Travis still exist, every day after school, I just keep waiting here…**_

_**Amy: Just standing here alone…thinking about Travis…**_

_**Amy: lost in thought Why didn't you come? You even moved…I can't even contact you…is it because you don't like me anymore?**_

_**Amy: Stupid… tear I'm crying again…**_

_**Amy: If I'm seen like this… wipes her face people would think I'm crazy…**_

_**Amy!! Ke…Kevin…!?**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Amy: panic Woah!! He's the person I don't want to be seen the most…**_

_**Kevin: … continue staring**_

_**Amy: He's going to laugh at me again…**_

_**Kevin: … sits down on the ground**_

_**Amy: …what?**_

_**Amy: What…are you doing?**_

_**Kevin: looks away I can't just leave you here crying!**_

_**Amy: You…you're not going to ask why?**_

_**Kevin: smiles If you want to say it, then I'm ready to hear it anytime.**_

_**Amy: Just like that…silently waited with me…?**_

_**Amy: sits down The air…feels so fresh…**_

_**Kevin: … sleeps**_

_**Amy: Even though he's always playing around, the real him is really nice…**_

_**Amy: Kevin! What do you like about me?**_

_**Kevin: What?**_

_**Kevin: fake blush Amy, you ask so suddenly… I'm embarrassed 3**_

_**Amy: OK! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK ANYMORE!**_

_**Kevin: What! You're not going to ask anymore? tear**_

_**Amy: Well, do you want me to ask?! annoyed**_

_**Kevin: It's love at first sight!! smile**_

_**Amy: …?**_

_**Kevin: The day the test was over, something happened in my family, so no one had time to help me celebrate…**_

_**Amy: … Kevin…**_

_**Kevin: Only Amy said congratulations and that made me very happy… blush**_

_**Amy: Are you actually…BLUSHING? His face is so red…**_

_**Kevin!! BLUSH**_

_**Amy: Ah! So when you play around, you're just trying to hide the shy you?**_

_**Kevin: blush**_

_**Amy: Wa! Even Kevin gets shy!**_

_**Kevin: Amy… You learned bad by Snow White's step-mother…**_

_**Amy: **_

_**Kevin: … stares I always… smiles wanted you to smile again…**_

_**Amy: …I…used to have this guy I really like…**_

_**Kevin: Pass tense…?**_

_**Amy: The day the test was over, he said he would come pick me up, but…**_

_**Amy: smiles I got dump!!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Even now, the days I spent with him felt like a dream. Like the pure snow…not a single mark…**_

_**Amy: But…I still can't forget about him…**_

_**Kevin: You don't have to forget about him.**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Kevin: Until the day you can smile and talk about him, I'll stay next to you.**_

_**Amy: But…**_

_**Kevin: So don't bother trying to forget about him…**_

_**Kevin: Amy, don't forget I'm next to you!**_

_**Kevin: stands up Come on! I'll walk you home.**_

_**Amy: … blush**_

_**Kevin: Let's go 3**_

_**Amy: Okay! Incredible…I…thought I'll never like anyone again…but maybe those fear…were cleared by him…**_

_**Next morning**_

_**Kevin: Good morning… SWEETHEART 3 hugs Amy**_

_**Amy: Don't call me sweetheart…it's embarrassing… Don't hug me…**_

_**Kevin: How are you feeling today?**_

_**Amy: Huh? ENERGETIC 3 Today's energy must be from Kevin…**_

_**Lindsay: Kevin**_

_**Kevin: … still hugging Amy Someone's calling me…**_

_**Amy: Then go!**_

_**something drops**_

_**Amy: Kevin! You dropped… My picture!? Since when…but these pictures…who took it…?!**_

_**Kevin?**_

_**Amy: Why…why do you have this picture…? Because…this picture…Travis took this for me!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Travis…who are you to him? Why do you have this picture…?**_

_**Kevin: I don't know…my friend gave this to me.**_

_**Kevin: I don't even know Travis!**_

_**Amy: …really… Liar…he must know…he must know something…Kevin…**_

_**After school**_

_**Amy follows Kevin**_

_**Amy: Maybe I should ask him…instead of stalking him…**_

_**Kevin turns a corner**_

_**Amy: follows This is…**_

_**Kevin: Sorry…she saw the picture…she'll find out sooner or later…**_

_**wind blows**_

_**Kevin: At that time…will I be able to hold onto Amy…?**_

_**Kevin: Please give me some more time…until she calms down…**_

_**Kevin: Until the "Travis" in Amy's thought gets smaller…**_

_**Amy: walks up to him Who…is he talking to?**_

_**Amy: Ke…Kevin? Just now… Why did he just…mentioned Travis…**_

_**Kevin: turns around terrified A…Amy!?**_

_**Kevin: WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?**_

_**Amy: … sees Travis's grave Travis's…grave?**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Amy: cries Why…? Didn't you…say you were going to bring flowers…and come pick me up…?**_

_**Amy: We…promised… I… falls or faints…either way I didn't betray…**_

_**Kevin: Amy! catches Amy**_

_**Amy: Tra…vis… continue crying**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Kevin: I… holds Amy in his arms still can't let her lean on…**_

_**Kevin: Brother…**_


End file.
